


Captive

by Shadowwriting



Series: Second Gen-Own Universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, It's a hobby, My brain children, Original Characters - Freeform, torturing my favorite babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwriting/pseuds/Shadowwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Analise had never needed a male to take care of her, tough in her own right, by far the toughest of her sisters.<br/>But now she's been captured, and she's helpless against them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Analise is from a multi-teired story I am doing with my two best friends. Analise is my character though, and Ulric, Luke, and Lilith all belong to my friend Michi. That isn't her real name, but I will most likely not use real names when posting these stories, we tend to use Aliases anyway, I am Megami.

Analise had never needed a male to take care of her, tough in her own right, by far the toughest of her sisters. The oldest as well, by about four minutes. She always let Lulu pretend to be the oldest though, not really caring. Angelia was the youngest, and probably most fragile, in some small sense of the word. Lulu had the sharpest tongue; but still Anali wont the fights, played the roughest, and took care of her self. She was considered ‘one of the boys’, which mostly included her boyfriend and Ulric and his best friend Daniel, who happened to be Angel’s boyfriend.

For the first time in her seventeen years she found herself alone though. Luly and her had never been close, even without the red head being caught up in her boyfriend. Angel and Danny were busy preparing to be parents, one mistake, that neither seemed to care about. In fact Angel said she was meant to be a mother when she’d told Anali the news. And Ulry had gone with his mother to Transylvania on a mission to get his father back. No matter how Ulry felt about Joey, he would do anything for his mom, even if it meant being in contact with his estranged father.

Maybe that’s why she’d been drawn to the strangers, even when Danny insisted they were bad news. She should’ve trusted his judgement, but no flags went off for her, well only on the male. He just seemed generally creepy. The girl though, she seemed fine, normal, except for her habit of wearing high-heels everywhere, even during gym. Anali should’ve been tipped off by the creepy staring at her body, the way she talked, something, anything, but she didn’t. She needed a friend without Ulry there, and the girl was just that for a while, a friend. In the end though, she turned on her, and Anali was captured and imprisoned.

The first night was silent, in the morning though, the girl entered. Lilith was tall, slender, and enjoyed cigarettes. She was never without a leather jacket, studs on the shoulders and fringes on the hem, it hung over an armchair in the corner. She placed herself in the chair, gracefully, and crossed one leg over the other, leaning back and taking a very long, very unhealthy drag from her cigarette. Anali could tell her shirt was gone, and her pants, leaving her in only her underwear, she felt uneasy with the way Lilith’s red eyes raked up and down her body.

“Hey.” She said after a moment.

“Where am I?” Anali narrowed her eyes.

“Think I’d tell you that?” Lilith barked a short laugh and blew out some smoke. “Nah, just gonna tell you the rules.” Anali waited as Lilith took another long drag, and then while she finished the cigarette and crushed it under her heel, leaning forward and interlacing her fingers.

“Here’s the deal, I’m a succubus, my cousin Luke, he’s an incubus. Now being as I feed on sex, it’s hard to procreate. We need more half breeds before we go out completely. That’s where you come in.” Lilith stood in one fluid movement and walked over to Anali, the click of her heels sounded ominous in that moment. She pushed Anali down with a surprisingly strong hand. “And Luke, he’s gonna take off your clothes.” She pulled down a strap of Anali’s bra down. “And we’ll make sure you don’t fight.” hands trailed down her arm, clicking shackles closed over her wrist a moment later. Instant panic filled Anali.   
“Then he’ll fill you with his seed, and soon, a little incubus will be on the way.” Lilith smirked and patted Anali’s flat stomach, then she turned and crossed the room, sweeping her jacket into her arms before leaving and closing the door behind her. Anali tested the strength of her bonds, feeling them immediately cut into her skin and warm blood covered her wrists. They were way too sharp for regular shackles, probably sharpened so escape was impossible, the captive would bleed out and be unconscious before they could slip their wrists out. Before she could figure anything else out, Luke, the boy came in. He had a look as if he’d lost a very important argument, and exactly like his cousin.

“You shouldn’t do that.” He said, motioning to her bleeding wrists. “It’s a bitch to clean up, and she’ll get mad.” He pointed to the door, where Anali assumed Lilith probably was.

“I don’t care.” Anali said, growling a bit, growing up around hell-hounds and werewolves it kinda caught on.

“If you also don’t care about eating, then feel free to continue.” Luke shrugged, making no move to disrobe just yet.

“She’d really starve me for struggling?” Anali raised an eyebrow, it seemed a bit excessive, it’s not like she was making progress anyway.

“She’d do worse for lesser crimes.” Luke said, he started taking off his pants. “WHich is why I am sorry, but, I can’t disobey her.” He took the rest of his clothes off, putting them on the chair and walked over to Anali, taking her panties and leaving her the bra at least. Then he climbed onto the bed and entered her, Anali’s back immediately arched, in a way that expressed discomfort and was trying to get away from him. Luke sighed and pushed down her midsection to weigh it down. “It’s easier if you lie still.” He said. Then he began moving, and to Anali, though not a virgin, it still felt wrong, much too wrong.

She held her tears throughout the ordeal until he was done, and once Luke left, she turned to the side into the pillow as best she could and she let them loose, her tears falling quickly. When she finished crying she turned her face to the ceiling, wishing Ulry was here; she’d never wanted him more than in that moment. She drifted off to sleep with his name on her lips.

This went on for days, Luke would come in, at least three times a day, and he would do as he was told by Lilith and leave. He also brought her food, unlocking her cuffs so she could eat and then locking them as soon as she was done. Then Lilith came back, she’d been missing for all those days. She flung the jacket on the chair, and sat down, lighting up a cigarette as she crossed her legs one over the other again. The top leg bobbed as she stretched out in the chair, leaning back and putting her arms up.

“So, how’s your little mental connection with that whelp of yours?” She asked, taking a long drag. “He still tugging or has he disappeared?” She blew out the smoke.

“Why do you care?” Anali asked, keeping her eyes on the ceiling, she only had the warning of one click before the succubus was holding her jaw, red eyes boring into her pine green ones.

“You will look at me when I’m speaking to you.” Lilith said, just before the cherry of her cigarette was embedded intro Anali’s collarbone. The dark haired girl gritted her teeth, but she didn’t cry out.

“Now, I asked a question.” Lilith sat on the edge of the bed and stroked a hand down the plane of Anali’s stomach, feeling the tensed muscles underneath her skin. “Can you, or can you not feel the runt.” she asked, poising her sharp nails above Anali’s ribs, she re-lit her cigarette with her free hand and took a long drag, the cancer stick almost gone due to having shoved it into Anali’s collarbone.

“I can feel him, faint, but definitely still there.” She said. Lilith smacked her stomach and blew out the smoke.

“Damn, means the seed hasn’t taken hold. We’ll just need to keep trying.” She said, then she took the last drag and threw the cigarette on the floor, which Anali had determined to be concrete from the way Lilith’s heels clicked. The silver haired girl stood, crushing her cigarette as she did and she left the room much the same as the first time, sweeping her jacket into her arms as she did. Anali heard an argument break out and Luke came in a moment later, apologetic as ever, but not as hesitant to getting to what he was told.

From there on, Lilith came everyday, to check on Anali’s and to talk about her day. She did the second to annoy Anali, because she knew how much Anali longed to go out, to even see daylight. Also from that day on, Luke came twice as much. Anali felt herself growing weak, not from lack of care, she was being brought plenty of food, but from the near constant sex. It was draining, mostly because Luke was unconsciously feeding on her while he did it, probably accidently.

All through it, the feeling of Ulry’s presence where it sat in the back of Anali’s mind was a comfort. She wished she could speak to him through it. After the breakdown she had the first night of being there, Anali hadn’t cried again, but the day her connection to Ulry blacked out, she was terrified, one moment he was there, the next he wasn’t. It was especially terrifying due to never going a day without it since she met him as children. It was as constant as Lulu’s snark and Angel’s gentle nature, a nature that would come in handy now that her sister was going to be a mother.

“Mother...” Anali whispered to herself, putting a hand over her stomach; long since free from her shackles since she’d been growing weak; where she knew was the reason her connection blacked out, overruled by the child. The word was almost foreign, her own mother had been so terrible she never really learned what it was to properly have on, but she knew what it meant. She had seen it demonstrated so much in Zandia, Ulry’s mother. Zandia always put her children above herself, she loved Ulry so intensely it was almost blinding. And now...Now Anali was going to be one.

Anali sat up, and fixed her stare on the sheet over her lap, a new, and welcome luxury. One hand clenched in the fabric, the other still over her child... She let the tears brimming her eyes to fall, making the fabric darker. She was alone without Ulry in her head, and now she was pregnant too, exactly as the bitch had planned. She looked up, sending out a silent plea for Ulry to hurry home, hurry home and save her; because she needed him. She needed him so badly it was a physical pain in her heart.


End file.
